Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing arm of a saddle riding vehicle configured to vertically and swingably support a rear wheel.
Description of Related Art
As a swing arm of a saddle riding vehicle, a configuration in which an arm main body formed by a pipe member is disposed along substantially a forward/rearward direction of the vehicle is known (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3150017).
In the swing arm disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3150017, the arm main body is formed by the pipe member, an axle support section configured to support an axle of a rear wheel is installed at a rear region of the arm main body, and a front end side of the arm main body is vertically and swingably supported by a vehicle body frame.